Disney Demigods!
by PrincessTriSarahTops
Summary: A series of one shots. Imagine your favorite Disney stories re-told as if the characters were Campers at Camp Half-Blood! Rapunzel, the daughter of Apollo who's magical hair can heal with a song! Aurora the Daughter of Aphrodite who found true love once upon a dream! Hiro, the son of Hephaestus who lost his brother in a tragic fire! All this and more awaits you inside!
1. The Poetry Princess

**The Poetry Princess**

* * *

The first memory Rapunzel would have of her new life would be running. Running away from the woman she had called mother for eighteen years. As it had turned out "Mother" Gothel wasn't her mother at all. Who or rather _what_ she was, was a Harpy in disguise. This information had been overwhelming and difficult to understand. What Rapunzel had been able to piece together was that the gods and Goddesses from Ancient Greek myths and legends were actually real. Which seemed...impossible if she was being honest, but something in her heart told her that it was the truth. This came as sort of a relief since Gothel hadn't been the most affectionate or caring "mother". Heck she didn't even let Rapunzel out of her sight, let alone their towering apartment building. So while it seemed ridiculous, finding out Gothel wasn't really her mother had been strangely comforting. That's how Rapunzel came to packing her most treasured things and sneaking out of the apartment building she'd spent her entire life inside of.

Fifteen year old Eugene Fitzherbert and his Satyr friend Maximus were keeping a watchful eye on the citizens of Manhattan. You could never really tell if someone was a monster just by looking at them. At least that's what Eugene had learned from his short time with Max. The pair had been traveling together since the Satyr had caught the teen committing petty theft in a small mid-western town. Max had told Eugene that he didn't need to steal to take care of himself. That there was a place for kids like him. Being an orphan, Eugene tried to cut the guy loose. The last thing he wanted was to get sent to _another_ orphanage. But being a Satyr, Maximus wasn't so easily shaken. He eventually caught up with the boy and told him all about Camp Half-Blood and the kinds of kids that lived there. It hadn't taken much to sell the young boy. A safe place he could call home, full of other kids with...unique abilities? He was so there! And that's how Eugene Fitzherbert had found himself in New York City with an anxious Satyr.

Maximus sniffed the air tentatively. Something was definitely about to go wrong, he could feel it in his hooves. Of course protector's trips to Camp Half-Blood very seldom went off without a hitch. So really it wasn't a matter of _if_ something would go wrong but merely _when_. Then again he and his new pal Eugene hadn't exactly had an easy trip. There had been a few minor monsters on the road to camp, but still nothing majorly threatening had crossed their path. This was enough to cause a seasoned Satyr like Max to worry. Then he smelled her. A warm summery scent with a hint of something else...acrylic paint maybe?

"Max, did you see that?" Eugene exclaimed, breaking his friend's concentration. Maximus mumbled a couple of ancient Greek curses before turning his head to see what Eugene was gawking at. A small girl in a purple sundress had just come running out of a towering building. Max noticed several things at once. The girl's hair was long and blonde. And not just long like down to her waist. No it trailed well past her knees, past her feet, and trailed several inches behind her. Why would someone grow their hair that long? And what was that she was wielding? It looked like a frying pan. Yup, that was defiantly a frying pan. And holy Zeus, the girl wasn't even wearing shoes!

"Do girls normally storm around New York carrying frying pans?" Eugene asked, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands. Max couldn't tell if his travel companion was joking or not. Of course girls didn't walk around with frying pans normally!

"Not usually." Maximus grumbled. "And as a general rule people don't carry around a backpack and a weapon unless they're running away from something."

"Let's talk to her!" Eugene suggested excitedly. "She could be like us! Well not so much like you, she isn't a goat. But like me! She could be like me! Hey Blondie!" He shouted across the street to the girl who couldn't have been much older than himself.

"Who goes there?"Rapunzel shouted at a nearby pigeon. It flew away, unimpressed by her wild pan waving. "I warn you, I-I'm dangerous!" Of course this wasn't at all true. It was the first time Rapunzel had even been outside in her whole life. But the thugs and ruffians on the streets didn't know that.

"What's the matter with you?" Max growled. He smacked his friend in the back of the head, which was quite a feat since the Satyr was a good foot or two shorter than the teen. "A, never shout at a woman armed with cooking utensils. B, Don't shout at _anyone_ in New York City. And C, Never draw attention to yourself when you are trying to _avoid_ monsters."

"Monsters." Eugene shuttered at the memory of their last monster encounter. "Right sorry, I forgot."

"Well don't forget ever again or it may be the last time you do!" Max scolded. Eugene was about to apologize, but the Blonde girl was heading their way.

"Ok, Rapunzel you're acting crazy. You just attacked a pigeon. What have the pigeons ever done to you?" She mumbled to herself as the bird flew away. "Gothel can't get to you now." She tried to assure herself. "You're safe." She insisted, taking slow measured breaths. But Rapunzel could have sworn someone had called out to her. Of course it was New York City, there had to be plenty of other blondes in the city, hadn't there? Then again how many of those people have roughly 70 feet of hair wrapped around their arm? She was certain the call had been to her. But who had it come from? And were they a friend or a foe? Rapunzel nervously searched the New York streets.

Her eyes settled on two males who were bickering at the park across the street. One of them was a boy. He couldn't have been very young since he was sporting a stylish goatee. He kind of reminded Rapunzel of a modern day pirate. His tan pants were tucked into a pair of brown combat boots. He wore a tight fitting white dress shirt, which look a size or two too small for him. Over the dress shirt he wore a blueish gray vest. He polished off his pirate look with a brown satchel slung across his chest. The second man looked at least ten years older than Rapunzel. He wore loose fitting dress pants, a button up shirt and a bow tie. It was a strange combination that, to Rapunzel at least, only made the man look shorter than he probably was. Of course standing next to the handsome teen boy probably didn't make him look any taller. Something told her it would be safe to approach these two men. Looking back on this later she realized it was her probably the fates giving her a little nudge in the right direction.

"Well don't forget about it!" The shorter man barked at the younger. "Or it may be the last time you do!"

"Um...excuse me gentlemen." Rapunzel tried to sound confident as she addressed them. She tried to pretend that she talked to other people all the time. Eugene and Max weren't convinced. The young girl came off as shy and awkward, which was fine with them. At least it meant she wasn't dangerous.

"How can we help you?" Maximus offered, he tried his best not to scare her.

"I-I..." Rapunzel had to be careful. These men may look friendly but they could just as easily be thugs or ruffians. "I am trying to get to Lawng eye-land." She explained.

"Long Island?" Eugene beamed. He tried hard not to laugh at her mispronunciation. "What a coincidence! Max and I are heading there ourselves!" He slapped his pal on the back.

"Eugene!" Max scolded his friend again. He would have kicked the kid if he wasn't afraid it would expose his hooves from the shoes they were hidden in.

"Oh come on, Max!" Eugene put on one of his patented puppy-dog like faces trying to win Maximus over to his side. "Do your Satyr thing and see if she's one of us!"

"Wait Satyr?" Rapunzel repeated excitedly. "Like in mythology? Greek Mythology?" Rapunzel started to bounce excitedly on the balls of her feet. If she could convince this Satyr to guide her to Long Island and Camp Half-Blood she wouldn't have to worry about Gothel the Harpy getting to her. A satyr would keep her safe. His handsome friend might also be a worthy warrior.

"That depends." Maximus answered her calculatingly. "What do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"Oh I know _lots of things_!" Rapunzel assured him. "See I've been.." She faltered. What if Max wasn't a nice Satyr? What if he'd been hired by Gothel to make sure she never escaped their apartment? Suddenly the handsome boy seemed imposing rather than welcoming.

While Rapunzel stood there trying to decide what to do, a fourth person joined their party. If Rapunzel had to guess his age she would have said he was probably somewhere between seventeen and nineteen. He had perfect bronze skin and sunshine blonde hair just like Rapunzel. She couldn't see his eyes because they were hidden behind a dark black pair of sunglasses, but he seemed friendly enough, dressed in surfer style clothes. He emitted a very care-free vibe.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Eugene growled, clearly not impressed with the newcomer.

"Eugene you idiot, that's Apollo, you know the _god_!" Maximus chided. "You'll have to excuse my friend Lord Apollo, he's an idiot."

"No worries, dudes." Apollo nodded in the Eugene's direction. "Listen, I've gotta got do this thing up at the mountain." The god pointed a finger in the direction of the Empire State Building. "But Max if you could do me a solid and take my daughter to Camp Half-Blood..."

"You're my...Dad?" Rapunzel gasped.

"The one and only!" Apollo grinned. His skin seemed to glow, which was entirely possible, him being the sun god and all. "Hold that thought." Out of nowhere Apollo summoned a scrap of paper and a pen. He began jotting something down. The others could only gaped at him, not sure what exactly was happening. When the sun god had finished writing he handed the paper over to Maximus. "Here you go Max, give that to Dionysus when you get to camp. It should clear things up. 'Punzel," He said looking at his daughter for the first time. "We'll take more laters I promise, but for now I've gotta run. Take care of that hair of yours kiddo." And before anyone could really respond Apollo vanished.

"What's it say?" Rapunzel asked Maximus impatiently. She stood on her toes trying to read the note over the Satyr's shoulders.

"Hold on there, Goldilocks!" Max tugged the paper from her view. "This might not be suitable for Demigod eyes! Apollo wrote this letter for Dionysus. From one god to another. You could go blind from reading it or something!"

"It's just a crappy poem!" Eugene observed. Unlike tiny Rapunzel, he could easily read over the goat-man's shoulders. " _Here is my formal claim/Rapunzel is my daughter/Let her into camp."_

"He wrote a Haiku for me!" Rapunzel gushed. "Can I read it please?"

"If you want to risk going blind." Max warned half-heartedly before handing the paper off to her. Rapunzel must have been one special kid for Apollo to show up and claim her personally. And he'd mentioned her hair...What was with that hair?

"That's not a Haiku." Eugene observed.

"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel scowled up at him. He thought it was the cutest scowl he'd ever seen.

"The first line. In a real Haiku the lines follow a pattern of syllables. five syllables, seven syllables and them five again. The first line in that poem has six syllables." Eugene pointed out. Furious, Rapunzel began to count the syllables in the first line of the poem. He was right, there were six not five.

"Oh yeah?" The tiny girl continued to scowl up at him. She handed the poem back to Max the satyr and crossed her arms over her chest. "And just who are you to question a _god_ anyway?"

"Flynn. My name is Flynn Rider." He answered automatically. It wasn't his really name of course. No, his mother had blessed him with ' _Eugene.'_ What kind of name was that anyway? Greek, evidentially, but that was besides the point. Throughout all of the Orphanages and Foster Homes that Eugene had been shuffled through, he had always had one companion; a storybook. He didn't really remember how he'd acquired _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_ , but lets' be honest it was probably stolen from somewhere. Regardless Eugene had grown to idolize the fictional Flynn Rider and began to use the name as an alias whenever he wished to impress someone.

"Well Flynn Rider," He had to admit, the name didn't sound so impressive when Rapunzel hissed it out in such a disapproving tone. "When your godly parent writes you a poem, then you have a right to pick on mine." Her arms where still crossed, but there was a hint of a smile in the corners.

"I'm just saying, for the god of poetry..." Flynn shrugged.

"Careful what you say about the gods!" Max warned. He looked around cautiously as if waiting for Apollo to reappear.

"Who is your godly parent anyway?" Rapunzel demanded. There was a hint of playfulness in her voice now.

"I-I don't know." Eugene admitted quietly.

"Oh..." Rapunzel uncrossed her arms. She felt bad for picking on him now. Sure her Dad had written a crappy poem, but at least he'd shown up. He'd claimed her as his daughter. Poor Flynn didn't know who either of his parents were.

"Hey no worries." Flynn shrugged it off when he realized he'd made Rapunzel uncomfortable. He hated that. People always got all awkward once they found out he was an orphan. "Max says lots of kids don't even get claimed till they show up at camp. So maybe we'll find out then." He suggested with a smirk.

"Well then," Rapunzel sighed cheerily. "We'd better get going. We want to get you to camp as fast as possible!" She grabbed Flynn's hand and started pulling him out of the park.

"Hang on, hang on!" Max called after her. "Hey, Poetry Princess, you're going the wrong way!" He chased after the two Demi-gods as fast as his goat legs would carry him.


	2. Once Upon A Dream

**Once Upon A Dream**

* * *

All Demigods see things when they sleep. For most residents at Camp Half-Blood that meant nightmares. Visions of quests they are about to embark on, or even tragic retellings of events from past quests. Of course these sorts of nightmares only occurred with demigods who actually got to go on quests. Like the Ares Cabin. Children of Ares begged to prove their worth to the War god through quests. But some cabins, the Aphrodite cabin for example, very rarely supplied a sibling for a quest. It wasn't that children of Aphrodite didn't want to prove themselves to their mother, of course they did! The Aphrodite kids and the Ares kids just differed severely in what qualified as proving one's self. One of the bonuses to not going on quests was not having the accompanying nightmares. Some demigods were even rewarded with dream gifts from their parents. A son or daughter of Hephaestus might dream of schematics for a new invention. A child of Aphrodite might dream of true love for themselves or someone else. Aurora, daughter of Aphrodite, learned firsthand about this particular gift.

Like some of her fellow demigods, Aurora wasn't raised by her mortal parent. Her father was a politician who knew that a demigod daughter could drag out monster's from all corners of the country. So to keep both his daughter and his political career safe, Aurora was sent to live with her father's three sisters at a young age. Her three aunts; Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, had done the best to give her a safe and happy childhood. They always went out of their way make every holiday a grand affair but that didn't stop the girl from feeling lonely. She grew up in a cottage away from any town and away from children her own age. That's why she'd been so excited when her aunts had told her they were finally sending her to Camp Half-Blood. She'd never been so excited in her whole life. That was until she dreamed of _him._

The first time she dreamed of _him_ was a week before her tenth birthday. She had been packing for her second summer at Camp when she'd closed her eyes for just a few seconds. After all, packing was hard work! One minute she'd been deciding between two dresses, a blue or a pink, and next thing she knew she was watching a handsome brunette boy. He was playing in the woods somewhere. Someone had tied a red sheet around his neck like a cape and he wore a jagged crown made of cardboard. Gripped tightly between his two small hands was a long tube of cardboard that he was using as a pretend sword.

"Stand back beast!" He hollered at a basset hound that had wandered across his path. The dog was obviously this boy's pet as it seemed use to this sort of play. Plus it had a set of cardboard wings fixed to its collar. Rather than looking alarmed or offended by his master, the basset hound simply flopped down with it's saggy face drooping to the forest floor.

"Samson!" The boy groaned. "You're supposed to be a terrifying dragon! How will I _ever_ train to be a proper hero if you can't be a proper dragon?" Aurora couldn't help but giggle at the boy and his adventures. She woke herself with her own laughter. As _he_ headed out of the forest later that afternoon the boy would have sworn on Samson's life that he'd heard a young girl's laugh coming from the sky.

* * *

The third time Aurora had dreamed of _him_ she had dozed off during a mandatory first aid class. _He_ was twelve now, the same age as her. He was glaring at a mirror that hung crookedly behind his bedroom door. The boy frowned.

"I still don't understand why Dad has to get married." The boy complained as he fiddled with his tie. _That would explain the fancy clothes._ Aurora thought as she studied his child sized suit. The boy made a face before addressing Samson, who was lounging lazily on his bed.

"What do you think Sam?" The boy held up his arms before sighing. "I think this is as good as it's gunna get."

"I think your tie is crooked." Aurora mumbled to herself, but she could have sworn her dream boy had heard her. He swung his head around and looked directly at her. That was the first time Aurora really noticed how handsome he was.

"Phillip? Are you in here?" A man's voice called.

"Yeah, Dad." The boy sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming!" he shouted back at the door. With one last glance in Aurora's direction he left the room.

" _Phillip._ " Aurora mumbled as one of her siblings shook her awake. "So that's his name."

"That's who's name?" Snow White, one of Aurora's older Aphrodite sisters, asked. "Oooh were you on a dream date?"

"They're not dream dates." Aurora insisted as she adjusted herself in her chair. "He doesn't even know I'm there when I see him."

"But you've seen him twice now!" Snow pointed out. "That _has_ to mean something!"

"Well maybe it does." Aurora sighed. "But I suppose we'll never know since I have no way to find them."

"Someday, your Prince Charming will come." Snow assured her sister. Aurora didn't know how she could be so confident, but having faith seemed better than the alternative, especially when you're a demigod.

* * *

After that Aurora was determined to meet her "Prince Charming". She concentrated hard on her dreams as tried desperately to make contact with him. Sometimes it seemed like he really could hear her. Other times she almost gave up. Then she had a breakthrough.

Phillip was laying on top of his bed sheets thinking of the girl he'd been seeing so much in his dreams. She was probably the prettiest girl he'd ever seen in his life. She had wavy blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. Of course she wasn't real. She was just a girl he saw in his dreams. He saw her sometimes laying in a field of flowers or talking with her friends in a busy mess hall. Simple things. He stroked Samson's head absentmindedly as he thought of his beautiful girl. _Rowry_ her friends had called in her dreams.

"Rowry." He whispered. A smiled spread across his face. It had to be a nickname for something, no one would name their daughter something so cool. Even if that was her name; it didn't really matter to the Phillip, he liked it just fine. Someday he'd find a girl as pretty as Rowry and make her his princess. "Princess Rowry." He whispered again.

"Phillip?" Phillip bolted upright in his bed. Someone had just whispered his name in the dark.

"Hello?" He whispered silently. "Who's there?" Samson didn't even lift his head. _Useless dog._ He thought to himself.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" A young girl's voice asked. Phillip recognized that voice. It was Rowry his mystery girl.

"Rowry? yes! Yes I can hear you!" Phillip exclaimed excitedly. He didn't understand what was happening, but he must have fallen asleep while thinking of his mystery girl.

 _He can hear me!_ Aurora smiled at the thought. She tried not to get too excited for fear of waking herself from her dream and losing the ability to talk to him. Sure she hadn't exactly figured out how to physically show herself to him yet, but she could work on that. For now she was happy just talking with Phillip.


	3. Hello, I am Baymax!

**Hello, I am Baymax!**

* * *

 _Oof._ Twelve year old Hiro Hamada landed on his shoulder with a hard thud. He _really_ hated Close Combat Class. Come to think of it, he could really do without _any_ of his required combat classes. But it wasn't like Chiron was going to let that happen. Oh No! Chiron and Mr. D wanted well rounded demigods. Hiro groaned from his spot on the grass. Why couldn't he just hide in the forge like his older Hephaestus siblings. _Go to Combat Class._ They said. _It will be fun._ They said. Hiro couldn't help but disagree as tried to drag himself up from the grass.

"What are you doing down there, Hamada?" Gaston form the Aphrodite cabin bellowed from above Hiro's head. Gaston was a huge guy. He was tall with wide shoulders and muscles that seemed to rip out of his orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt. It didn't seem fair that a scrawny guy like Hiro should be his combat partner. Of course, when Hiro aired these complaints to his combat instructors Mulan, Daughter of Ares, and Lee Shang, son of Athena, he'd been told that was the point of the exercise.

"Well Gaston, maybe if you hadn't hit me on the back of the head with the pommel of your sword..." Hiro grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet. Gaston could only laugh in his partner's face.

"That's the point of the exercise!" He argued. "You're supposed to be learning how to defend yourself against larger opponents."

"And you're not supposed to inflict bodily harm on the younger campers!" Lee Shang scolded. He appeared from behind Hiro, and leaned on the bow staff in his left hand. At first glance Shang didn't look like much. Sure he had six pack abs, but he was still a full head shorter than the bulked up Aphrodite kid. Gaston probably could have crushed Shang's head between his bare hands if he wanted to. And if the son of Athena wasn't so quick. Lee Shang had a reputation among the campers for being the quickest, sharpest fighter. His precision in combat inspired most of the younger children of the gods. Gaston hated him for it.

"Are you alright, Hiro?" Shang asked, ignoring Gaston's glowering for the moment.

"Yeah." Hiro tried to sound reassuring. "Yeah Shang. I think I'm fine."

"Well why don't you head up to the infirmary just to be sure?" Shang phrased it like a question, but Hiro knew it was more like an order. "A head injury is no laughing matter." Hiro shrugged. It wasn't like he was enjoying his time in class anyway.

"Good idea." The twelve year old agreed. "I'll head up to the Big House now." Without another word or even a look at Gaston, Hiro left the training arena. He thought about just going back to his cabin to lay down, but if he'd actually been inflicted with a head injury laying down was the worst thing for it. He should just go to the Infirmary. It was probably nothing and the Apollo kids would send him on his way as soon as he got there.

Then again…If it was nothing, Hiro didn't see any reason why he shouldn't use his recently acquired spare time working in the forge. Yeah! Going to the forge sounded like a great idea. Like any other son or daughter of Hephaestus, Hiro loved the camp loved having a place to go where he could work with his hands. He didn't have to think so much either. Things were simpler in the forge. Metal was simpler than people. He could get wire to coil the way he wanted, could make metal bend into the shapes he wanted. Unlike sword fighting things in the forge weren't so life and death. He could afford to take his time. So that's where Hiro decided to go.

"Oh Hiro, there you are!" Wasabi, one of Hiro's older brothers called out to him as he approached the forge.

"Hey, Wasabi!" Hiro greeted him with a smile. Wasabi was one of Hiro's favorite siblings. He was always willing lend a hand, or a tool, to help you with your projects. He was an all around nice guy and Hiro was glad to call him brother. Even if they were only half-brothers technically.

"Man why didn't you tell us Tadashi was coming to visit?" Wasabi asked his little brother while ruffling his hair.

"Wait Tadashi is here?" Hiro looked back at Wasabi in disbelief. Tadashi was Hiro's big brother. His actual big brother. They had the same mother and the same father; not many Demigod kids could say that. Tadashi was five years older than Hiro. He stopped attending camp last summer because he'd started college. Since then Hiro barely gotten to see him,. but every once in awhile Tadashi would come back to camp and visit "I-I didn't know!" Hiro stuttered at Wasabi. "Do you know where he is? Is he still here?"

"Last I heard he was up at the Big House." Wasabi said pointing to the large house near the edge of the camp property. "He was carrying this red suitcase thing. Said he had something he wanted to show to Chiron."

"I wonder what it is…" Hiro thought aloud.

"Well, why don't you go find out and let the rest of us know?" Wasabi suggested. Hiro agreed to do just that before heading over to the big house.

"It's about time you showed up." Mr. D complained as Hiro stepped on the porch of the Big House. "Well, go on in, everyone's waiting for you in the game room." Dionysius gestured towards the house's front door, a can of Diet Coke gripped between his godly fingers.

"Uh...okay?" Hiro smiled at the god of wine. He never really knew how to act around Mr. D. Seriously the guy was a _god_. He could kill someone just by snapping his fingers! But with all that power the guy still spent his spare time on the porch of the Big House; drinking Diet Coke. With an awkward grin still pulled across his face, Hiro continued into the house. Inside the house he found Tadashi and Chiron talking with a couple of the Apollo campers.

"Ah, Tadashi, it seems your brother has arrived at last." Chiron said as the youngest Hamada brother finally joined them in the Game Room.

"About time!" Tadashi scoffed with a smile. "What took you so long?"

"I was in Close Combat Class." Hiro explained. "I'm still suppose to be there now, but I...well Gaston hit me on the back of the head with his sword..."

"He did what?" Chiron seemed worried. "Are you alright, Hiro?"

"Hang on!" Tadashi seemed positively delighted. "Where did you say you got hit?"

"On the back on the head." Hiro repeated, crossing his arms. Without explanation, Tadashi reached over and smacked his brother in the back of the head. "OUCH!" Hiro cried out in pain. "That hurt,man!"

"That was the point." Tadashi grinned.

Hiro rubbed the back of his now aching head while everyone else turned their attention to the red suitcase on the floor. The suitcase clicked itself open and a white balloon began to inflate from within it. Seconds later Hiro realized it wasn't a balloon, but rather some sort of self-inflating robot. The robot slowly climbed out of the suitcase and shuffled it's round feet over to where Hiro and Tadashi stood.

"Hello! I am Baymax!" The robot greeted Hiro. "Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ouch'."

"This is what I've been working on!" Tadashi explained to his brother, Chiron and the two Apollo kids.

"A robotic nurse?" Hiro asked. Sure it was cool, but Hiro really didn't see why it had taken his brother so long to program something so basic. Little did Hiro know, Baymax was anything but basic.

"On a scale of one to ten, please rate your pain." Baymax questioned his patient.

"oh uh…4?" Hiro managed to mumble.

"I will scan you now!" Baymax told Hiro. A red beam appeared from the bot's eyes and began moving up and down Hiro's body. "Scan complete!" He announced proudly. "Diagnosis: A minor abrasion on the back of your head. Please take 500mg of pain relief medicine and rest for twenty four hours."

"Any objections from the Healing staff?" Tadashi asked with a smile. Both Apollo kids shook their heads. They seemed to already be thinking of the many applications a bot like Baymax could be used for.

"Well Tadashi, Baymax seems to be quite remarkable!" Chiron told his former camper proudly.

"He's going to help a lot of people." Tadashi agreed. "I was hoping I could leave him here for awhile?"

"Here?" Chiron repeated. "Whatever for?"

"I've done plenty of test will Baymax in my lab, but I want to give him a field test. I want to know how he works when I'm not around." He explained. "I figure Camp's the best place to test him out. Lots of Demigods get hurt..."

"You've done some serious coding on this thing huh?" Hiro marveled as he took in Baymax's friendly form. Without thinking he reached out and poked Baymax's soft exterior.

"Uh uh." His brother nodded. " and I programmed him with over 10,000 medical procedures."

"He looks like a walking Marshmallow." Hiro crossed his arms again. The pain in the back of his head long forgotten as he studied his brother's project. "No offense."

"I am a robot." Baymax replied in his kind monotone. "I cannot be offended." Hiro ignored the bot as continued to inspect his brother's work.

"Hyper spectral cameras? Carbon fiber skeleton?"

"Yup and yup." Tadashi beamed. It was nice to talk to someone who could truly appreciated the work and care that had gone into creating Baymax. Not that Chiron and the Apollo kids didn't understand the work. They just didn't think mechanically like children of Hephaestus.

"Hiro, it seems you know a lot about what it takes to make, uh, Baymax work." Chiron had been observing the two brothers as they conversed and he agreed with Tadashi that the camp would be a perfect place to "test drive" Baymax. "Do you think you understand how he works? Could you make repairs to Baymax if need be?"

"Uh yeah." Hiro nodded. "Yeah I think I could. I have a few questions about programming, but you could walk me through that before you leave right?"

"Don't see why not." Tadashi shrugged.

"Then I don't see any reason why Baymax can't stay with us, if only temporarily." Chiron smiled. "Of course I'm assuming our Apollo healers don't mind working with him?" Neither camper from the Apollo cabin had any objections to working with the new robot. If anything they were excited to test it out and play with it.

"Thank you so much!" Tadashi grinned. He flung his arms around Chiron's shoulders and pulled the Centaur and his little brother into a hug. He then shook hands with the two Apollo campers and thanked them repeatedly for working with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me just say thank you to the guest(s) who've reviewed Chapter One and Two! I absolutely love reviews they motivated me to keep writing! I can only hope that you enjoy Chapter Three as much! Also I have several ideas for future demigods to write about, but if you're hoping to see your favorite Disney character or god represented in this story, don't hesitate to ask! (I can't guarantee that I'll get to _all_ the Disney characters, but I'll try!) So please continue reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! **


	4. Merida: The Hunter

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mulan was kneeling on the floor of Cabin Eight with her best friend Merida sitting cross legged at her side. Being a daughter of Ares and one of the oldest campers, Mulan had seen more than her fair share of quests and battles; but she had never been more afraid than she was that afternoon.

"What other choice have I got?" Merida questioned in her gritty Scottish brogue. "Spend the rest of my days wait'n ter catch the eye of some fella?" Merida shook her head which sent several of her curly red tendrils flying around her face. "That's not the life fer me, sister!" To emphasize her point, the daughter of Apollo gestured at the silk screened words on her t-shirt. Mulan sighed as her eyes scanned the font of the all too familiar top. _"This is what a feminist looks like."_ The shirt was old and faded now as it was almost five years old. The fabric was thin and worn with small holes near most of the seams but it was of Merida's favorites and so she'd chosen to wear it on that special day.

"But what about your brothers and sisters?" Mulan asked.

"I'll miss them fer sure." Merida sighed. "But I've got to spread my wings, choose my own fate! I can't just be another one of Camp Half-Blood's forgotten heroes! I need to do more, see more, _be more_! My siblings will understand that."

"Well what about me?" The daughter of war frowned. "Won't you miss me?"

"Of course I will!" The Scottish warrior groaned. "This is not good-bye Mulan! We'll see each other again. Look, I thought a lot about this and I want to become a hunter. I'd say come with me, but you have Shang to think of."

"I just want you to be happy." Mulan smiled for the first time since breakfast. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on Merida's shoulder. "I'll stay with you until it's time for you to go." Both girls stared up at the towering statue of Artemis. The maiden goddess was posed with a bow tightly gripped in her hand, a quiver of arrows slung over her back. She looked powerful and fierce with long marble locks flowering behind her. Drawing in a measured breath, Merida summoned her courage and swore her oath to the goddess.

 _"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."_ Merida confidently recited the promise she'd been rehearsing in her head over and over for months. At first nothing happened. Mulan and Merida exchanged a look. They had both been expecting some sort of spectacle, a flash of blinding silver light maybe or a faux moon and stars to fill the room. Looking back on it, the idea seemed sort of silly. flashiness was much more Aphrodite's M.O. than hunting goddess.

"What's your plan now?" Mulan asked, brushing off her jeans and struggling to stand as her legs had fallen asleep.

"Oi you can't go yet!" Merida complained. "You promised you'd stay until it was time for me to go. Maybe, I didn't say it right..."

"You recited it perfectly my child." A stern faced teenage girl was leaning on the door of the cabin. Both girls spun around to stare at her with gaping mouths. Mulan and Merida had each seen Artemis in battle before. They'd witnessed her standing tall and strong among the her hunters and seen her striding around occasionally, but they'd never seen her up close. A confident smile was drawn on the goddesses lips, and her auburn hair swayed from the soft breeze outside. She appeared much younger than imposing statue behind them and she certainly looked happier. "So, you wish to join the hunt?"

"More than anything!" Merida nodded.

"Recite your oath again." Artemis instructed. Merida did as she was told repeating her promise slowly and measured. While she spoke, she began to glow with a silver aura. It started at her toes which were now covered in black combat boots, and rose up to her thighs. Silver camouflage pants replaced her torn-at-the-knees jeans. Gone was the green faded feminist shirt and in its place was a lightweight silver jacket and a white t-shirt. Like the statue of Artemis, Merida was now equipped a quiver full of arrows, a bow and two hunting knives. "Have you said all of your good-byes?" The goddess asked her newest hunter.

Merida looked to Mulan, her best friend since childhood. Mulan pulled Merida into one of their sparsely shared hugs and tried her best not to cry. Hot tears threatened to brim over in the eyes of both girls as they separated. The daughter of Ares fiddled with something around her neck as the goddess waited patiently by the cabin door.

"Take this to remember me." The Asian girl insisted. In her outstretched hand she held out a yin-and-yang necklace. It had been a gift to Mulan from her mother to remind her that all things required balance. For every dark action there was an equal, much lighter, reaction. It all came down to balance. Merida knew how much that necklace meant to her best friend; so she reached out and took it as a symbol of trust between the two.

"I wish I had something to give yeh in return." Merida frowned.

"Might I suggest this?" Artemis stepped forward with a familiar green t-shirt in her hands. She handed it over to Mulan and smiled. "I'm quite found of its message."

"Thank you, lady Artemis." Mulan managed to choke out. She was still stunned at how soft the goddess seemed compared to her terrifying statue.

"I'm afraid we must be going now." Artemis told Merida. Mulan put the green feminist t-shirt on over her purple tank top and bid her best friend good-bye. As Artemis and Merida disappeared, the daughter of Ares silently vowed to add Atemis and her Hunters to her meal time prayers.


	5. Cabin Twelve

"Boom-Baby!" Fifteen year old Kuzco exclaimed as he kicked open the door of his cabin. Kuzco was the head of the Dionysus cabin, and it's only camper. Being the only person in the cabin was great. You could spread your stuff _everywhere_ and there was no one to complain about it! He could set his own activities schedule, and headcounts were always incredibly easy. Yup, being the head of Dionysus cabin was great…except for his three most adoring fans.

Inside the cabin behind Kuzco three sleepy campers stirred in their bunks. There was fifteen year old Naveen Maldonia. He was a tall and bulky guy with caramel brown skin and a bright smile. He was Kuzco's best friend who really knew how to party. There was Le Fou…something. Kuzco never bothered to learn his last name since he spent all his free time with Gaston from the Aphrodite Cabin. Which only further confused the Dionysus cabin head. Why did Le Fou even bother sleeping in Cabin 12 if he really wanted to be with Gaston? Lastly there was cheery little Anna Arendelle. She loved being around large groups of people, which was probably why she followed Kuzco and Naveen around so much.

LeFou was the first to roll out of bed, literally he rolled off his bottom bunk and onto the floor. He was such a short chubby little guy that he hobbled when he walked. Kuzco stifled a laugh as he watched LeFou dress himself and stumble out the door. Anna was the next to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Ehhhh mornings." She groaned. As she sat up, Kuzco couldn't help himself, a loud burst of laughter erupted from the Cabin 12 head. Anna's copper red hair was sticking every which way out of her head twisted and knotted like the roots of a tree. "Whattt?" Anna asked yawning again. "Whatts so funny?"

"Your-your-Ah-ha...I-I can't...It's...too funny!" Kuzco gasped between breaths. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't explain to Anna what he had deemed hilarious. Naveen, who had been woken by his best friend's laughter, looked around to see what was so funny. Within seconds he was in stitches himself.

"Oh Anna!" He chuckled. "Your hair!"

"What?" Anna looked back at the two boys in confusion. "What's wrong with my hair?" She jumped out of bed to stare into a mirror that hung by her bed. When she took in the sight of her knotted and tangled hair, even _she_ had to laugh. "Oh my! I'd better go shower before breakfast!"

"That is if we didn't sleep through breakfast." Naveen pointed out dryly. He tugged a clean Camp Half-Blood shirt on over his head and started looking around the cabin for his shoes.

"Guys, I've told you before my dad runs the camp, he'll get us some food if we miss breakfast." Kuzco shrugged. Anna huffed a large tuft of hair out of her face, crossed her arms and glared at Kuzco.

"How many times do _we_ have to tell _you_ ," Anna said. "Le Fou, Naveen, you and I all have the same Dad. And he told us we can't keep sleeping through breakfast!" She stormed out of the cabin angrily with a shower caddy in hand.

"I seem to remember something about this..." Naveen scratched his head.

"Hmmm...nope." Kuzco shrugged. "Let's go get some breakfast!" He smiled at the idea of food.

"Shouldn't we wait for Anna?" Naveen suggested.

"But she 's going to take for-ev-er-her!" The Cabin Head feigned a sob. Seconds later Anna breezed into the cabin wearing a clean pair of denim shorts and a Camp Half-Blood tank top. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and smiled at her half-brothers.

"Ok, who's hungry?" She tried not to sound out of breath even though she'd just run back from the showers.

"I-am!" Kuzco exclaimed. He quickly shoved past Anna and ran back outside the cabin.

"Come along Anna, we better chase after him!" Naveen wrapped his hand around his sister's wrist tugged her along. Both Anna and Naveen were giggling as they raced after Kuzco, The three Dionysus kinds almost ran headlong into Chiron.

"Just who I was looking for." The head of activities greeted.

"Are we in trouble?" Anna question nervously as she hid behind Naveen.

"No Miss Arendelle, you are not in trouble." Chiron assured her. "We have a new camper and wanted one of you to show her around."

"Ooh her? It's a her?" Anna bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly. "Is she another Dionysus girl?"

"Yes. Her name is Wendy Darling. Would you like to show her around Anna?" Chiron smiled.

"Yes please!" Anna nodded with enthusiasm.

"Very well." Chiron wrote some things down on the clipboard he was carrying. "She'll meet you at the big house after breakfast."

So Anna, Naveen and Kuzco continued on their way to breakfast. Anna chattered away the entire time about what the new girl might be like.

"She'll be the only girl besides me!" She observed. "What if we don't get along? What if she hates me? What if she hates camp? What if she tries to leave?" Kuzco rolled his eyes. _Why_ was she still talking?

"Anna, please stop your babbling, you're giving me a headache." He complained before dramatically pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Right, Sorry." She squeaked as the three Dionysus kids took their seats at the breakfast table.

After breakfast Anna excitedly bounded up the stairs of the Big House and let herself inside. Dinonysus, or Mr. D as most of the campers called him, Was standing in the game room talking to a girl who was younger than Anna. The girl must have been around twelve or thirteen with light brown ringlets of hair gathered together by a large blue ribbon. She wore a plane blue dress and didn't seem to have any luggage or items with here. Dionysus knew Anna had arrived the second he heard her feet on the stairs outside. He smiled at her as she walked closer.

"Morning Anna." He greeted her with a smirk that was almost a smile. "Wendy," he said to the younger girl. "This is your older sister Anna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Wendy greeted her sister with a pleasant bob of her head. Anna noticed she had a British accent, which was strange since the gods didn't leave the U.S. At least Dionysus couldn't for sure. Maybe Wendy's mother was foreign originally, but lived in the country now? That would explain an accent.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Anna reached out and pulled her new little sister into a hug. When she let go, she noticed Wendy's cheeks flushed. "Oh sorry." Anna continued to smile. "I'm a hugger."

"No, it's quite all right." Wendy assured her. "Are you to show me around?"

"I sure am!" Anna's smile seemed to widen.

"I have some work to attend to." Dionysus announced suddenly. "Anna please find Wendy a Camp shirt in her size. They're in the hall closet." He instructed before summoning a Diet Coke and leaving the room.

Anna showed Wendy to the hall closet where Camp Half-Blood t-shirts of every size were kept. The closet also had pairs of jeans, shorts and other items of clothing just in case a campers needed them. Together the girl's gathered a week's work of clothes in Wendy's size as well as a hooded Camp Half-blood sweatshirt, some sleeping clothes and a few other odds and ends from the closet. Toiletries like tooth paste and shampoo were kept in another closet in the same hall. Anna made sure her sister was well stock with these items as well before they left the big house.

"You can see the whole camp from here." Wendy observed as they stepped out onto the porch.

"Almost." Anna agreed. "Those are the strawberry fields. I don't like to spend a lot of time there since it's so quite, but Le Fou does. Past that you can just make out the stables. We keep horses and Pegasus there."

"Pegasus?" Wendy marveled. "Like a real, actual winged horse?"

"Multiple actually." Anna nodded. "Well, we have multiple horses with wings, not horsed who have multiple wings...Although they each have two wings so that would be multiple wings..."

"I should like to ride one someday." Wendy sighed dreamily, she wasn't the least bit bothered by Anna's babbling. She found it endearing . Wendy had two mortal brothers John and Michael. While Michael had always enjoyed the stories that she told, John said she babbled too much and let her imagination get the best of her. It was nice to finally have someone else who let her mind trail off.

"You can ride one later today if you like." Anna promised. "Once we finish the tour, you can pretty much do whatever you want. Kuzco, he's our Cabin Head, well he's not very organized and so we kind go to whichever activity we feel like doing. So over there is the Volleyball court..." Anna pointed over to a court where some athletic looking girls where playing volleyball against a team of equally athletic looking boys.

"Past that is the arts and crafts center." Anna stepped off the porch and Wendy followed after her. "Over there is the Canoe Lake. We have races there sometimes. And beyond that is the Amphitheater. We use that for lots of things." The two girls crossed the river that ran through the camp and started walking towards the cabins. "Up behind the cabins you can see the Mess Hall, its where we eat all our meals, Let me show you to our cabin."


End file.
